


The College Experience

by Distant_hysterical_laughter



Series: D&D College AU [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Bars and Pubs, Bartenders, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I meant this to be a, Literally every girl in this fic is Bi, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pining, Roommates, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tattoos, This is just for my DnD party but if you enjoy it that's cool too, and most of the dudes too, but it happened in 2 chapters, our dragon is ace tho, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distant_hysterical_laughter/pseuds/Distant_hysterical_laughter
Summary: No one really knew what to expect when these 6 idiots started living together, but I don't think anyone could even fathom the amount of chaos that goes on in that house. We start with 2 roomies and they pick up the other 4 slowly, but surely, over the span of a few weeks. After that, anything goes.
Relationships: Jarlaxle Baenre/Original Character(s), Jarlaxle Baenre/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: D&D College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766977





	1. Chapter 1: The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I've realized that I don't describe the way anyone looks, ever, because our party already knows what the characters look like... I'll fix that later. Probably.

“RaaaaannnnnaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA” Adelphi screams as she runs towards her roommate. The young med student is dragging her new friend, a beefy 6’ something probably from some island in the middle of nowhere, behind her. She has their hand over her shoulder like she’s about to judo flip them while they run at top speed down the street. Dalarys is stumbling behind her, barely keeping up with the excitable energy of the girl.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm your tits. What’s happening?” Rana asks as the younger girl stops in front of her. Dalarys barely stops themself from completely flattening Adelphi on the pavement as the previous momentum carries them forward.

“Hi Rana! So, I found a new friend in my Psych class and they don’t have a place to stay for the coming semester.” Adelphi says with entirely too much enthusiasm for the situation.

“Uh-huh…” Rana drawls as she looks the newcomer up and down, analyzing them with a sharp gaze. Dalarys looks decidedly uncomfortable, looking around for some kind of escape from the scrutiny. Adelphi drags them forward so they’re standing side by side. She (not so subtly) elbows the art therapy major in the side, trying to prompt them to say something for themself.

“Sooo, I was wondering if I could… maybe, if you want, room with you guys?” They ask hesitantly, almost expecting a rejection.

“That depends. What do you have to offer us?” Rana questions.

“Offer you?” Dalarys blinks down at her, confused.

“Adelphi gives me tattoos, I keep her up to date with the latest trends, and what can you do for us?” Rana says, somewhat pointedly.

“Uuuhhhhh”, Dalarys says trying to think of something, “I can cook pretty well?”

“You can cook?!?!?!? That’s awesome! We mostly just order take out so having someone to feed us would be pretty nice, right Rana?” Adelphi buts in.

“I guess.” Rana admits “We do have room for like, 8 people.”

“So, I can stay with you guys?” Dalarys says hopefully. Rana stares them down and slowly nods in approval. Dalarys slumps in relief immediately. They may be almost a foot taller than Rana, but this woman is intimidating, okay?

As the three of them make their way back to their house, Dalarys slowly gets more comfortable with Rana, through the buffer of Adelphi, of course. The chatter is pretty constant as they go on their merry way together. When they get to the building, Adelphi slams open the door quite dramatically without any particular reason.

The chaotic med student skips through the (now) open door and twirls to face the others. Her skirt flares as she turns and her eyes almost twinkle with mischief as she looks up to Dalarys. She takes Dalarys’ left hand and Rana’s right as she backs up and drags her roommates towards the bedrooms.

“So!” she says as she lets go and Will Smith poses toward the doors “Let’s play Pick That Bedrooooom!”

“What?” Dalarys asks blankly. Adelphi’s hands fall back to her sides and she sighs dejectedly.

“Why don’t any of you play my games?” She demands.

“…”

“Which room do you want.” The smaller girl mumbles in defeat.

“Oh! Um. I don’t know? Which one is free?” Dalarys asks.

“All of them except this one.” She says pointing with two fingers to the first door to the right.

“You two sleep in the same room? Even though you have 3 other free rooms?” Daly questions.

“We got used to it after freshman year and then it just stuck when we moved into the house, okay?” Rana says defensively. She crosses her arms and puffs up like a threatened bird. Adelphi slings her arm around the criminal justice major and hugs her, grinning at Dalarys. Rana stands stiffly and refuses to acknowledge the med student that is hanging off of her at this point. “It’s not like we sleep in the same bed or anything.”

“Whatever floats your boat guys.” Dalarys laughs “I won’t judge. But you two would make a cute couple if you’re into that.” Adelphi turns her grin up to Rana. It’s almost blinding to the edgier girl who squints down at her. That squint turns into a mock glare without any heat behind it.

“Hear that Rana? We’d be such a cute couple!” Adelphi prods up at the other girl, teasingly.

“Are you cheating on your mans?” Rana challenges. Adelphi gasps dramatically and straightens back up from her slumped position.

“How dare you insinuate that! Never!” Adelphi responds defensively. She puffs up her cheeks and starts pouting like a toddler. “Jax is my main hoe and I would never do anything to jeopardize our flowering romance.”

“Are you telling me I’m a side hoe?” Rana says raising an eyebrow in Adelphi’s direction.

“Yes.” She says bluntly, meeting the other girl’s gaze challengingly.

“I’ve downgraded you to friend without benefits.” Rana challenges back. Adelphi glares and sulks before realizing something.

“Isn’t that what we always were tho?” She asks.

“You right.” Rana concedes.

“…Who’s Jax?” Dalarys interrupts, not wanting this conversation to continue any further.

“Oh right! You wouldn’t know him. So, Jax is this really _really_ hot guy that I found at the club that Rana works at.” Adelphi gushes “He’s totally going to be my boyfriend and I love him. He’s really suave and beautiful and charming and he’s a business student and he’s so smart and wonderful and he owns this bar near the tattoo shop I work at that’s really cool and-”

“And his full name is Jarlaxle. We both want to fuck him.” Rana stops Adelphi before she can keep going. “This little simp could go on for hours about him.”

“I don’t just want to fuck him!” Adelphi refutes “I want to love and treasure him like he deserves! I want to be held in his big strong arms and have him whisper sweet nothings into my e-” Rana puts her hand over Adelphi’s mouth. “mmmmph!” The taller girl wiggles and squirms to try and get out of Rana’s hold so she can keep praising Jax without interference. The worship continues, but it’s muffled by Rana’s hand and is barely understandable without being well versed in the rambles of Adelphi’s cluttered mind. The squirming eventually subsides when she realizes she isn’t going to be able break out through force.

Adelphi pouts behind the dastardly hand obstructing her from waxing poetic about the man of her dreams. Dalarys is nearly busting a seam at how hard they’re trying not to laugh at this display. Their eyes start tearing up a little before finally just let loose and start cackling.

“Mm hmm bom om mo.” Adelphi laments.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Rana snickers as she pulls her hand back and wipes it on her pants.

“I hate both of you.”

“You love me, and you know it.”

Adelphi sighs loudly for a good 3 seconds before looking Rana in the eye and saying, “I do.” so genuinely that the shorter girl blushes the slightest bit. Rana turns away, not willing to look Adelphi in the eye, crossing her arms and schooling her face back to indifference.

“Anyway… which room do you want?” Rana says getting back on topic.

“Oh yeah. Um, I guess the one across from you guys.” Dalarys says pointing with their thumb to the first door to the left over their shoulder. “So, do I have to pay you guys rent or something?”

“Nah, our old dorms got flooded by our upstairs neighbor while we were at work one night and the Dean felt so bad that she let us use this house for as long as we go to the college.” Rana says.

“Why would she do that? This is such a nice house.” Dalarys asks a bit suspicious.

“Adelphi has been babysitting her daughter, Gia, since freshman year and the house used to be a sorority house, but they had too many members and needed to move to a bigger place. Since this place was already paid for, we just need to pay for electricity and stuff like that.” Rana explains

“Plus, since it’s technically off-campus we don’t have to pay for room and board to the college! Since you’ll be our chef if you take care of paying for groceries, we can call it even. Me and Rana both have jobs, so we’re chill with paying the bills.” Adelphi buts in.

“Ah, so that’s why you asked what I can ‘offer you’.” Dalarys realizes.

“Yup!” Adelphi exclaims at the same time Rana says, “Got it in one.”


	2. Girls at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see our original roommates at their respective jobs tonight.

Adelphi nearly has an aneurism as Jarlaxle walks into Ilmaterstrations ( ‘ her ’ tattoo parlor [it’s her dad’s  but she runs the place most of the time] ) . She had been sketching a few new ideas for some  tribal designs when the man strutted through the door in all his glory. His stark white hair beautifully contrasting his chocolate brown skin as it glistens in the sunlight from the sunset streaming through the glass door. The delicate chimes announcing his entrance are like music to her ears as she smiles up at him.

“Hi Jax! It’s so good to see you again!” Adelphi exclaims “It’s weird to see you when we aren’t at  Silvery Moon or your bar. What can I do for you today?”

“ Ha ,  indeed, it is quite strange to see in you in a place that isn’t full of flashing light s and alcohol.” Jarlaxle responds “I’m here to see about a consultation for a tattoo. Since meeting you and seeing your own , quite impressive, tattoos I guess you could say I’ve  gained an infatuation for them. I would like one of my own and you were the first to pop into mind.”

“I’m flattered you thought of me first.” She swoons “Well … I’m actually free right now so if you’d like to  talk, we can head to the back.” 

“Yes of course, lead the way.” His eyes drift to her back when she stands and turns , as if he can see  the tattoo than encompasses her entire back through her shirt ,  tracing the shapes he knows are there with his gaze . He can tell that Adelphi favors low backed dresses whenever  clubbing  for the  singular purpose of showing off her pride and joy of a tattoo whenever possible.

Adelphi leads him back to her workstation and gestures to one of two chairs in the room. Jarlaxle and Adelphi sit down facing each other . She starts pulling out a book of tattoos popular with previous clients and a sketchbook, both full of  wildly different  designs. 

“So! ” The artist exclaims “ Did you have any ideas you wanted to flesh out or did you want to look through some of our pre-designed selections and choose something ?” The two of them sit and talk about what he was thinking, refining and tweaking them until they would work exactly how he imagines. Adelphi pulls out the sketchbook and scoots her chair so she’s right next to Jax, leaning slightly against his arm. She begins to sketch out a few first passes and roughs out the shapes to fit the designs he’s mentioned. Once they agree on  the image of a spider with a skull  as the thorax on the blade of a dagger, Adelphi begins adding details and checks back with him every once and a while. 

Instead of leaving her to her work Jarlaxle stays  and chats with her as she does her thing. He listens to her rambles, occasionally laughing or inserting his own opinions as she mindlessly speaks. They spend about an hour or two like that until Adelphi looks up at the clock and startles.

“Oh! It’s closing time. I didn’t mean to keep you this late! I’m so sorry.” Adelphi apologizes.

“That’s quite alright, dear. I enjoyed myself, speaking to you without deafeningly loud music in the background for once . ”  The suave man  placates . Adelphi giggles and nods in agreement. She tucks a strand of dyed green hair behind her ear shyly and looks back up at him.

“So , after I close up shop , I promised Rana I’d  head over to  Silvery Moon to watch her show tonight. Did you wanna come with? If not it’s totally fine and I get it, but I figured it’d be fun to hang out some more.” The girl suggests hesitantly.

“I do enjoy your company. I wouldn’t be opposed.” Jax says as he stands from his seat and brushes off the nonexistent dirt from his pants and readjusts his jacket.  “I sadly have a business transaction tonight that I’ve been avoiding. It would be rude of me to put it off any longer, but if you need anything further from me or simply want to talk, just call me.”

“Of course! I’ll text you later to let you know how good Rana’s performance was and I’ll probably have a few body-ready designs in the next few days.” Adelphi enthuses as she leads him back out to the front door. She gestures toward the door in an ‘after you’ way and he steps towards it at her prompting.

“I look forward to it.” Jax says over his shoulder as he reaches for the front door

“You better.”  Ad elphi teases while simultaneously  hugging him from the back quite tightly. She puts her chin on his shoulder and smiles at the slight blush she can see when she plants a quick kiss on his cheek. She steps back and smooths the wrinkles she put on his jacket gently before softly saying “ I’ll see you later , okay?” her hand still lingering on his back .

“Okay.” He says just as quietly . Her hand pulls back and Jax pushes the door open into the night air.

Adelphi goes through the motions of cleaning up and turning everything off  before finally flipping the open sign  to closed  and locking the door behind her .  At this point the route from  Ilmaterstrations to Silvery Moon is nearly muscle memory . The bouncer doesn’t even blink as Adelphi waves enthusiastically at him and heads inside.

The bass is  thumping, and the lights are flashing.  _ Good _ _ , _ _ I’m not too late to see Rana onstage _ _. _ She thinks  as she swerves through the crowd with practiced ease and makes her way to the edge of the stage . She watches about 2 other girls perform and cheers them on before  a voice sounds over the speakers and the lights dim.

“And now for the last performance of the night we have our fan favorite , dancing to  Runaway by Rei Ami,  Ranaaaaa .” The announce r’s voice is  low and sensual, holding out the last ‘a’ in Rana’s name which sends shivers down the spines of most of the crowd .  Adelphi, being used to  hear ing it isn’t affected as much, but being inexperienced is still quite  enraptured by the sound. 

The lights go off entirely. After the crowd calms  their mutters of anticipation , a red light appears the same time the  intense bass of the song begins.  Rana walks out from backstage in a strappy black ensemble  that glitters under the purely red lights.  She plays with the collar around her throat as  she walks up to the pole and leisurely walks around it , one hand on it and one on her neck . She finds Adelphi’s eye and winks at her before  grabbing the pole and  beginning to put on a show.

When Rana  walks out from her dressing room , the collar still around her neck, she sees Adelphi waiting for her . 

“You did so good ! And your out fit was so cute tonight!” Adelphi compliments.

“ When  aren’t I good?” Rana teases .

“Never! That’s why it’s always fun to see you perform!”

“ Good.” Rana responds “So, when are you going to join me up there? We took those pole classes together for a reason.”

“ I’ve got a tattoo parlor to run in case you forgot. ”

“I didn’t forget, but if you have enough time to come watch me perform  almost every night, you have enough time to put on your own show.”

“ You  know I don’t like that kind of attention . ”

“Excuse you , you love all forms of attention you can  feasibly get. ”

“…”

“Just because I’m right doesn’t mean you can shun me .”

“I don’t know ! I t just doesn’t feel right , okay?” Adelphi blurts out.

“ Alright!  Jeez , you coulda just said that you don’t wanna strip for anyone that isn’t Jarlaxle .” Rana retorts. Adelphi ’s face turns so red  the stripper can see it through the pink lights of the club. Rana laughs at her and tells her “You look like you need a drink .”

The pair make their way to the bar and meet a new face . This new bartender is only a little shorter than Rana is  when she isn’t wearing her ridiculously tall  stripper  heels . She has fiery red hair that is  compliment ed by the  dark green  button up  that has the top 2 buttons undone.

“So , what can I get for you  two?” She says as they approach the bar.

“ Have we met? I know we haven’t met here  ‘cause I’d notice if you were working here  before today, but you look familiar.” Rana says as she scrutinizes the girl in front of her. “ Also, whiskey”

“I’ll have  a Malibu Sunset if you don’t mind.” Adelphi tells  her “I’m Adelphi by the way.”

“Ione.” The now named girl  tells her as she  begins to get their drinks together. “ I ca n’t say that I remember meeting either of you before, but I’m also stupid so , who really knows .” The self-deprecating humor prompts a laugh out of Rana .

“Do we go to the same college or something?” Rana asks.

“Do you go to  Neverwinter University ? ” Ione asks back.

“Yeah.” The  dancer answers.

“Then, yes. ” The bartender responds.

“Cool! So, you started here today, right? Do you like this place? ‘Cause it’s my favorite club. Mostly ‘cause Rana dances here , but the other people that work here tend to like me. ” Adelphi jumps in.

“Yeah, it’s pretty nice here. Since all the dancers  don’t take any bullshit , the guys here don’t try stuff with me either . ” Ione responds, slightly taken aback by the amount of energy  the girl  still  has when it’s this late .

“Damn right we don’t . We protect our own.” Rana  grins at the unintentional praise from the redhead. “So, are you new to the area or just to the club?” She asks,  still  trying to  case  the redhead.

“I just transferred to Neverwinter like, 2 days ago.” The bartender says as she slides the drink s across the bar to the roommates.

“In the middle of a semester ? ”  Rana snatches the drink s when  they’re close enough and nods her thanks to Ione. “Why now?” She  slid es the ridiculously sweet and colorful one to Adelphi who wraps both hands around it like a toddler with a sippy cup. The med student  immediately takes a sip and beams up at t he bartender, but stays silent , content to  sip and watch the other girls talk (for now) .

“Why not? I figured out  what I wanted to major  in, my old college didn’t offer it.” Ione says

“What are you majoring in then?”

“Environmental studies.”

“Not science?”

“Ha! Nah, I suck at science.”

“Mood.” Adelphi chimes in.

“Says the  _ Med Student _ .” Rana snorts .

“ Just because I know where the  femoral arter y is , doesn’t mean I can  mix chemical compounds or  solve physics problems .” Adelphi retorts

“Biology is a science too” Ione points out.

“Didn’t you get an A in chemistry last year? ” Rana raises an eyebrow , pointedly staring down the taller girl.

“Maybe…” Adelphi admits ,  looking down at her drink and refusing to look anyone in the eye.

“Dumbass.” Rana mumbles under her breath, but clearly loud enough so both girls could hear her. All three of them  look at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter.  They chat for a while  at the bar as the club slowly empties.  The lights in the club are suddenly very bright s ignaling that they’re closing and for everyone  that’s still here  to get out. The three girls exchange looks and start gathering their stuff.

“So, where are you staying Ione? Maybe Rana and I could walk you back to your dorm and we could chat longer .” Adelphi asks.

“ Well right now I’m staying with my boyfriend  and driving over to the campus  for classes.” Ione  folds up the apron that was tied around her waist and  picks up something off the floor before  walk ing out from behind the bar. She flips her keys around  the pointer finger of her right hand  with a motorcycle helmet under her left arm.


	3. Team Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one of two duos are formed and Ione moves in

Rana has been  texting Ione for the past few days and has started referring to the two of them as ‘Team Human’ . When asked about it , Rana refuses to acknowledge anything strange with that statement, but one night at Silvery Moon with a few too many  empt ied drinks b etween the girls  has  the dancer explaining  the origin of the name. Apparently between  Adelphi’s  consistently vibrant green ends to her hair (“Do you even dye your hair? Or is it just  _ L _ _ ike  _ _ T _ _ hat _ ?”)  and Dalarys’ unnaturally large figure  (“Like…  l isten. All they do is eat. I’ve never seen them work out  _ once _ . HOW ARE THEIR MUSCLES SO BIG!?”) Rana and Ione are the only ones that look human.

Dalarys ha dn’t met Ione yet , bu t based on  what the others have told them they’re looking forward to meeting her soon. What they didn’t expect though was Rana looking up from  the  French onion soup  they had made for dinner that night and asking if Ione could move in.

“I mean, ” Dalarys startles at the sudden change of subject, but doesn’t hesitate to say “ this is kind of your guy’s place and she seems pretty cool . I don’t really mind.”

“At this point it’s just as much your place as it is our Daly!” Adelphi  says.

“I’ve only been here for like, a week at most.” Dalarys estimates.

“5 days.” Rana supplies.

“ Whaate eee ver .  I’ve never eaten this good in my  _ life _ .” Adelphi compliments which  brings  Dalarys to the brink of tears. “Are you okay? Did I say something? Did I do something?” Adelphi rushes over and hugs the tearful  chef around the midsection.  She looks up at them , concern clear on her face.

“No  no ! You’re fine ! I ’ve just  never had someone compliment my food that genuinely before .” Dalarys quickly reassures “It’s nice.” Adelphi squeezes once before releasing them  and scrunching her nose and shoulders up  with a bright smile on her face.

“Of course! If it’s so  good, why wouldn’t I say so?” The  med student returns to her seat  to devour more of Daly’s soup. 

“Anyway. ” Rana tries to get the other two back on topic. “ Can I tell Ione that she can come in now?”

“Has she been outside this whole time?” the music therapy major asks, shocked and a bit disbelieving. 

“I mean, you did say you didn’t mind so I told her to start heading over . So, not this  _ whole _ time . ” Rana explains.

“Oh wow.” Dalarys says “So what is she ‘offering’ you guys? ”

“Free drinks at Silvery Moon!” Adelphi cheers. She runs to the front door a nd throws it open to drag a surprised  Ione into the  living  room. She links their arms at the elbow and walks forward w ith the slightly dazed girl trailing slightly behind.  “Rana always got discounts ‘cause  she works there but since Ione’s  brother owns  the club, she gets an even better one so she ’s gonna buy our drinks  in exchange for  staying in this beautiful establishment with us. ” She twists and flourishes her free hand, gesturing to the  entirety of the  house.

“Can this be counted as an establishment if you’re not a business?” Ione asks as she  steps up next to the taller girl . 

“Technically we _ are _ exchanging goods and services .” Rana says , stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room.

“An establishment can also mean a household .” Dalarys calls from the kitchen.

“Fun!” Adelphi  unlinks elbows  so she can  turn  to face Ione as she  says, “I guess I can say  ‘ welcome hom e’ then!” She winks and does  some little jazz  hands .

“Thanks.” Ione laughs at  other girl’s  antics but appreciates the  message behind what she said.

“Welcome to the cult , we have French onion soup in the kitchen and  12 rotting corpses in the  broom closet.” Rana deadpans.

“ Who’d you kill?” Ione whispers to her in a conspiratorial  tone.

“ Anyone dumb enough to insult Adelphi’s friends in front of her .” Rana whispers back.  Ione looks over to the literal embodiment of sunshine that has latched onto Dalarys and is trying to climb  up to their shoulders and raises an eyebrow . “She looks like a  cinnamon roll , but she can kill you.  She specializes in trauma patients so s he can , and will,  make it look like an accident. A realistic accident. ”

“Are you sure about that one?” Ione asks as she watches  the girl drop to the floor from her koala-like position on Daly’s arm and start giggling hysterically. 

“Yes.” Rana replies with a haunted look in her eyes . Ione ’s eyes flick between  the criminal justice major and the girl on the floor .  There’s definitely a story there and Ione isn’t sure if she wants to know.

“What’re you guys talkin’ about?” Adelphi asks almost too sweetly . She knows exactly what they were saying , being as perceptive as she is, she just wants Ione to ask  why Rana is staring into space like she’s having a war flashback . It's not quite as bad as  Ione think s it is , but it's still a really entertaining story to tell.

Ione is not about to get involved  in whatever  is happening here.  She , very pointedly , does not ask.

“Nothing.” Rana  states in a trance, still staring off into space , nearly unresponsive as she gets lost in her  own  thoughts .  Adelphi starts cackling madly on the floor w hich snaps the  zoned-out girl back into the present.

Ione looks to Dalarys  and raises an eyebrow, silently asking what the fuck is going on. Dalarys, having not been present during whatever event the others are  referencing, shrugs to signal that they are just as confused.

“I’m sorry its just-  pffft hahahaha ! ” Adelphi sputters, rolling around clutching her stomach. “ You’re acting like I killed someone!”

“You might as well have , ” Rana says, “you psychopath.”

“You’re the one who asked me for help in the first place!” The med student exclaims, defensively ,  sitting up and  throwing her arms out to the side to emphasize her point . When she gets no re sponse from the criminal justice major besides  a  crossing of the arms and  a  loo k to the side , s he huff s, folds her arms , and puff s out her cheeks like an angry toddler.  “I’m not a psychopath.” She mumbles quietly to no one in particular.

“No, you’re not. You ’re just one very adorable and  very  _ confusing _ being.” Ione placates the girl on the floor , patting her on the head gently. Adelphi smiles brightly up at  the redhead for defending her honor. 

“See.”  The med student says pointedly in Rana’s direction.

“Confusing is right .” Rana says, rolling her eyes, but loosening her posture to a more casual stance  with arms still crossed.  “I will admit that no one I’ve met has ever  been immune to you though .”

“As it should be .” Dalarys states, sagely nodding as if they said some thing deep and worldly.

“Indeed.” Ione adds , copying Daly’s tone and nodding  in sync with them . The both of them look at the other in sync, making eye contact and sharing a  conspiratorial smi le.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating pretty irregularly because I usually write these right after a session and we play at random points when we're all free.


End file.
